


Rope

by VampAmber



Series: Cas' New Favorite Website [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Canon Universe, Complete, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pointless, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sub Dean, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: “Rope? Seriously Cas?” Dean looked up at the angel, his face a mix of confusion and curiosity. They’d been together a few months now, and had been having gratuitous amounts of sex in that time, but they’d yet to take that next step into anything properly kinky yet. Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about this, especially since Cas was the one bringing it up out of the blue.“Yes, Dean. Whenever I use my hands to hold your wrists bound, I lose out on the full experience of your body,” Cas said calmly.





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> This completely pointless yet fun to write smut fic can be fully blamed on the Humpday Wednesday Weekly 1k Fic Challenge over at the SPN BDSM Fanfics & Art Appreciation group on Facebook. This was my very first time writing anything even remotely BDSM-y, so if I got anything wrong, please feel free to point it out for me. Here's hoping my inexperienced ass still managed to make it sound good. *fingers crossed*

“Rope? Seriously Cas?” Dean looked up at the angel, his face a mix of confusion and curiosity. They’d been together a few months now, and had been having gratuitous amounts of sex in that time, but they’d yet to take that next step into anything properly kinky yet. Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about this, especially since Cas was the one bringing it up out of the blue.

“Yes, Dean. Whenever I use my hands to hold your wrists bound, I lose out on the full experience of your body,” Cas said calmly. How the fuck did he even do that? Dean was already starting to get hard just thinking about it, but there was Cas looking completely unaffected. The bastard. Damn he loved him.

“Wouldn’t have expected it from ya,” Dean teased. The length of rope that Cas was holding wasn’t the kind that you bought at the hardware store, so Dean knew that his beautiful, perverted angel had been planning this. “How the hell did I ever get so lucky?” He said out loud.

“I have another surprise for you, as well,” Cas said, pulling out what looked like a strip of cloth from the same box the rope had been in.

“Is that.. a blindfold?” Dean asked, amazed. Damn, he’d really won the boyfriend lottery this time.

Cas nodded. “I read that sensory deprivation can heighten your other senses, and make the pleasurable sensations that much more intense,” he explained as he started to position Dean on the bed. Dean let himself go completely pliable to help Cas out, already beyond eager to start.

Even in the textbook way of speaking that Cas specialized in, that was still most likely the hottest thing Dean had ever had the pleasure of hearing. He couldn’t help the little whimper that came from his mouth, and that whimper was joined by another at the feeling of the rope being tied around his wrists. It was soft instead of scratchy, and the feeling of it sliding across his skin was indescribably amazing.

“Is that okay, Dean?” Cas asked after he finished tying some intricate knot that Dean couldn’t have replicated if he tried for a week. “Not too loose or too tight?” He tugged at the knot as he spoke, checking different spots.

Dean pulled at his arms, testing the rope himself. “Yeah, that’s… that’s great, perfect,” he barely managed to get out. If just the tying up part was this ungodly hot, he wasn’t sure if he’d survive that actual sex. He tried his hardest to not squirm in anticipation as Cas tied the blindfold next, giving it the same run through as the rope. “Fuck, Cas…” Dean let out in a sigh. Cas just chuckled, and Dean could hear him starting to undress. With nothing but darkness coming from his vision, the rest of his senses really were more heightened. Damn…

He almost jumped when he felt the lightest touch on his chest. Cas was softly running his finger down the center. It was something Cas always loved to do for some reason, but with the blindfold, it felt so much different. Dean shivered, and as the finger moved from the center to his left nipple, still soft and slightly teasing now, he felt chills run down his spine, spreading out through the rest of his body. Holy shit…

Dean’s brain exploded as soon as Cas’ fingers on his nipple was replaced by a tongue, and then by teeth. “Jesus fuck!” Dean shouted, unable to control himself. Cas switched to the other nipple and Dean let out an entire collection of the least manly noises in all existence.

And Cas, the evil bastard, just laughed. “Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?” The angel asked playfully. Had he always been this wicked, or had Dean legitimately corrupted him? And was this a good thing or a bad thing?

“Nnnnnn,” Dean said through his teeth because Cas’ hand had just found his balls. “Not fair,” he huffed out, “making me… think… now...” He groaned as Cas’ mouth returned to his right nipple, hand still fondling fondly.

Cas moved his mouth from Dean’s nipple to his neck, but that damn hand stayed put, avoiding the place Dean needed to be touched more than anything right now. He wanted to send whoever wrote that thing Cas had read about sensory deprivation a gift basket and he also wanted to punch them, in equal measures. “Cas…” he whined pitifully. Shame be damned, if it got his dick the attention it so desperately needed, it would be worth it.

“What, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding a bit breathless himself. So he wasn’t completely unaffected. The universe was at least vaguely fair.

“Need… need…” Dean tried to say, but oh god, the hand was finally fucking moving! Cas lovingly stroked Dean’s cock, enough to relieve some of the agonizing pressure, but not enough to actually accomplish anything. It was frustrating and exhilarating and everything good all at the same time, but Dean needed… “More…” he moaned, sounding as wrecked as he felt. The darkness pressed in on him, making every little sensation too much and not enough. “Please,” he whispered.

Dean felt Cas’ lips on his own, but the kiss was quick, over in seconds. “Of course, Dean. Anything for you.” Yet another whimper escaped from Dean as his entire body felt empty from the sudden lack of Cas, but when he heard the drawer of the bedside table slide open, he let out a sigh of relief. Drawer meant lube, and lube meant happy time goodness. There was a sharp noise that could only be the cap opening, and then Cas was back, sliding his hand up and down Dean’s inner thigh. “So beautiful,” Dean heard him whisper, before he felt the cool touch of a lubed up finger brush at his rim.

Dean let out a hiss in surprise, never ready for that first touch even when he could see everything. But Cas had plenty of practice by now, and was sliding three fingers in and out in no time flat. Dean saw stars even with the blindfold when the longest finger caressed his prostate. “Fuuu…..” He moaned as Cas kept it up. But as amazing as even that felt, Dean needed more. “Now...” he begged as his hips arched up without his permission after yet another nudge to his happy place.

“Dean?” Cas said, in between kisses to his abdomen.

“Fuck me,” Dean demanded. He was rarely a power bottom, normally letting Cas do whatever he wanted because it always ended up being way better than anything Dean could’ve thought of, but desperate times called for desperate measures. “Now.”

He felt Cas move, felt his hot breath on his ear as he whispered “Of course, Dean.” The fingers were removed, and Dean’s entire lower body tried to chase them. He could hear the slick sound that had to be Cas lubing himself up, and that only made his lower body chase harder. He probably would’ve started crying if he hadn’t felt the pressure of Cas at his rim right then. He pushed in slowly, just like he always did, but Dean's impatience would have none of that today. He bucked his hips, causing Cas to gasp as he was fully sheathed in one movement.

“God, Dean!” Cas shouted, making Dean smile with pride. Cas almost never took his father’s name in vain in the bedroom, and the few times he did were always when Dean had done something so incredible he couldn’t stop himself. Dean felt really fucking smug after hearing that this was another one of those rare times.

There wasn’t much thought after that, mostly just sound and sensation and more than a few whispered ‘ _Love you_ ’s. Dean felt his orgasm building, thrilling at the fact that he was going to come untouched, which was another rare thing. “Gonna… gonna…” was all he managed to get out before he covered his, and most likely Cas’, chest with his release.

Cas grunted out a labored “Dean…” before he came as well, Dean loving the feel of being filled to the brim by his angel in just about every way possible.

Cas collapsed to the side as they both tried to regain their breath. “Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean finally muttered a few minutes later.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed. Dean grinned because he’d managed to fuck the articulation right out of his boyfriend.

“Mind undoing all this?” Dean asked, tugging his wrists to indicate what he meant. He immediately felt the knot being untied, the rope falling in seconds even though the knot had looked complicated as all fuck. Dean rubbed at his wrists as Cas undid the blindfold. He had to squint at the light when it hit him, having been in absolute darkness for over half an hour by now. When he could finally see again, he felt his heart thump in the way it always did after sex with Cas, its way of reminding him just how much he loved his angel. He ran his hand reverently down Cas’ jaw, pulling him in for a slow kiss. When he finally pulled away, he whispered in Cas’ ear “We are so doing that more often.” Cas just laughed and pulled him in for another, more heated kiss.


End file.
